Forever
by I see pretty colors
Summary: On the day of robin and starfire's wedding speedy becomes comes to visit his bro and falls in love with robins girl now spedy will do anything to get her


Hey this is I.S.P.C and this is my first fic so go easy on me please well yeah oh and this is my editor sib she's mine and you lunatics can't have her!

Sib: not in that way you perverts ok so keep your mind out of the gutter lol just kiddin so yeah read on yeah later at the end of the chapter.

Summary:Robin and starfire are happily together everyone knows about it accept speedy robins brother. Now speedy is pissing robin off.

Disclaimer: i don't own teen titans if i did do you think i'd be writing this freakin story that's what i thought.

Forever yours

_**Chapter one **_

" _**Robin it is time to get up sleepy head it is a joyous morning and I wish to tell you that you have family members downstairs that would like to talk to you and… " Enough star!" Robin said furiously. Then he stared at her and saw she was trembling and crying in the corner of his room. " Star im sorry I just … just don't like being jabbered to in the morning". " come here I am really sorry for yelling at you" he said as he gave her a hug. Then he put on his clothes and went down stairs to see speedy and blue jay his sister and brother. " What the heck are you guys doing here. " we came to see you Robby" bluebird said as sweet as can be wich was soft and quiet because she was only three years old.**_

" _**Hey bro what's… whoa who's that girl floating above your head! " my gir…. My friend starfire of tamaran. " So you wont mind if I take her on a date then would you?". " me worry about that why would I worry" he said in a small little voice. "Good then. Hey robin aren't you mad that he's taking your girl friend out on a date" beast boy asked. "What oh so this is your girl friend well you have better taste than I thought". Now robin was getting really mad. " Speedy leave my girl friend here I'm suppose to propose to her today but you had to come and ruin it all didn't you I hate you I hate you I hate you, you are always taking stuff away from me I cant have a thing that's why mom and dad separated us we couldn't get along and now for some unknown reason your back some family reunion this is!" then he ran to his room and slammed the door. **_

" _**Ok that went well Raven said " propose man robin is serious he loves starfire and speedy took that away from him cyborg said gently**_

_**Chapter two **_

_**Later on that day star knocked on robins door " robin if this makes you feel better I love you too". She said gently… " And I wish to wear the ring and be forever yours. " "Star do you really mean it you want to marry me?" he asked rather shakily. "Yes but your brother would like to date me and… I don't want to and I don't want to hurt his feelings by saying no… what should I do?" " Lets just go down stairs to talk to him and straiten out a few things"**_

" _**Hi.s.starfire" speedy said. " hey speedy can I have a word with you" robin asked with his teeth jammed closed. " Sure" **_

_**BAM BOOM AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Robin leave me alone aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh put me down put me… aaahhh BOOM! **_

" _**That went well" robin said happily. Robin you did not hurt the speedy did you?" star asked nervously "oh no just strangled him threw him into the wall broke a few bones the normal brotherly stuff. " robin if we are to be married we must not have." The violence " ok sorry I won't do it again.**_

_**Everyone I have an announcement please meet me in the living room. So what's the big announcement raven asked in a boring voice. "Starfire of tamaran robin said as he got on his right knee will you … m…m… marry me?" Everyone gasped at the words that were coming out his mouth. "Yes I will" starfire said with tears in her eyes. Awww cyborg said now you guys are serious. "Yeah and I'm proud of it". "So robin when will we get married?" "Hmm how about in 2 days! "Really oh I love you" starfire said as she kissed him in front of everybody. Raven sat there stunned beast boy was on the floor he fainted and cyborg was drooling. **_

_**Chapter three **_

_**The day before the wedding starfire put on her wedding dress that used to be her mother. " Wow star… you look … just… wow. " thank you for your kind words of which you speak. **_

_**Where is your wedding clothes "oh you mean my tuxedo" its in my closet. " I can't wait until tomorrow night we will together forever.**_

_**Chapter four**_

_**On the day of the wedding robin was more nervous than starfire.**_

_**Yo man chill out this is what you want to be with starfire forever right?" cyborg said encouraging robin. "Yeah I know but I have a bad feeling like I don't know like something bad is going to happen. " but you and I both know it wont. " Well I got to go put on my tux today I'm going to be a married teen. "Hi star you ready for tonight" " as ready as a blothog getting his second life. **_

Starfire you go to the church now I'll catch up in five." " Are you sure" "yeah I'm sure I have to do something before I go. Starfire left as quiet as a mouse.

Ten minutes later robin was walking out of the tower in the pouring rain. " Oh great it's raining. He was almost to the church when speedy up behind him. "Hello robin I'm sorry you'll have to miss your own wedding. "Speedy are you doing here" he pulled out his r-disc and threw them at speedy but unfortuantely speedy reflected them. so they were impelled into his chest.

At the wedding everyone was waiting for the groom but he never came. Then starfire ran out the church to see robin laying on the ground bleeding. "Robin no please say something please get up"starfire said with tears in her eyes. "I wish I could." " I want to be forever yours" starfire cried. "Starfire I love you forever" then all was quiet the teen titans leader was dead

As starfire lay over his dead body and cried she suddenly knew who killed robin it was speedy his own brother.

so how did you like chapters one throught three i'm story their short i'll try and make em longer next time.but give me a break this is my first fic.

sib:such an idiot.

I.S.P.C: shutup until the next chap later

Sib: INUYASHA RULES!

I.S.P.C: SHUT UP SIB! TEEN TITANS RULE such an idiot.


End file.
